Dark Bridal Murder Guide(Because This Place is Insane)
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Yui wasn't sure what to think of this household anymore. All she knew was that she now had a ghost following her around and calling her 'Master', a bunch of sadistic vampires who were addicted to her blood, and a crazy necromancer who wanted revenge. It's just a normal day, ne?


Many tales went along with the massive mansion at the very edge of town. Some said it was haunted by monsters disguised as humans who ate children and performed witch craft. Others claimed that it was populated by people who had money, but were so diseased they refused to show their faces. All of these had been told to Komori Yui as she sat in the car taking her to that very mansion. The cab driver, a good-natured man named Takashi, had told her these tales when he saw where she was supposed to be moving to. He didn't mean anything by them of course, and told her that the house was probably inhabited by good people who were simply anti-social.

But now that Yui was looking at the mighty building from the outside of the gate, she wasn't so sure. The building itself was large and well made, with at least four stories and an elegant window placed in every room. Ivy grew up the side of the pale brown building and a fountain that had a mighty gargoyle was centered in the middle of the massive drive way. It reminded her of the stories that she read about containing witches, vampires, and ghouls. All that was missing was the grave yard, which was no doubt behind the house.

Taking a deep breath she pressed a hand to the wrought iron gate, the cool metal easily being pushed away at her gentle touch. As it did a low groan fell through the air, causing Yui to back up in surprise before shaking her head. "I-it's just the gate! The gate probably hasn't been oiled in a long time!"

_"Is that what you're going with?"_

Ignoring the reprimanding voice, Yui continued walking down the path, her luggage dragging along behind her. Just when she made it to the fountain another groan fell through the air, this time accompanied by a rain drop. Looking up she frowned when she noticed the clouds coming by and obscuring the sun. "Rain?"

Gasping she quickly ran to the house, forcefully pulling her wheeled bag up the steps. Her pink shirt stuck to her body and the bit of paper that had this address and her father's emergency number felt like a wad of gum in her short's pocket. Taking deep breaths to regain her energy she grasped the knocker and brought it down twice. The loud bang could be heard through out the area, even over the heavy rain behind her.

"Hello-Ah!" Without warning the door opened, revealing a dark hallway that was dimly lit. Gathering her things she slowly made her way inside, glancing around the area to find someone to explain her situation to.

_"Did you ever stop to wonder who opened the door?"_

No she hadn't, but then again she had yet to question why there was a voice talking in her head. Stopping in front of the large staircase she silently questioned whether or not she should go up it, when she noticed a person in her perpherial vision. Fully turning around she saw the person fully now. It was a pale young man lying down in front of a window, his red hair sticking out against green color of the couch and the purple of his pillow.

Bending down she reached out a hand. "Um, excuse me." She gasped and ripped her hand away when she felt the cold skin. "You're cold! Are you okay?"

_"Careful, I don't like this."_

Kneeling down she pressed her ear against his chest and her morning-glory pink eyes widened. "He has no pulse!" Pulling out a baby pink phone she began dialing in a number. "I have to call an ambulance!"

Just as she was about to complete the number a pale hand reached out and snatched the phone away. "Damn, you're noisy." The boy murmured as he slowly sat up in a sitting position. "This isn't your house so be quiet."

"Y-you're alive?"

_"Isn't that obvious? Now ask for your phone back so we can get out of here!"_

Yui shook her head to try to ignore the voice as the red-headed boy stared down at her as if she was an idiot. "Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?"

Yui recoiled somewhat. "But your heart stopped!"

_"Now he's up, so run!"_

Rocking onto her feet, the girl tried to run but was grabbed around the waist by the boy. She shrieked as her back hit the couch, her hair burette smacking her right eye and making it water. "What?"

"You already know the answer to that." He said as he straddled her small body. "I'm about to take you."

Yui hissed when she felt his tongue caressed her jugular. It was cold, slimy, and reminded the girl of a slug crawling on her neck. Locking her body up she silently prayed for him to stop, her voice lodged firmly in her throat unable to scream.

"Ayato, what's all of this commotion?"

_"Thank god."_

'Ayato' looked away for a moment. "Damn, not you, Reiji."

A tall boy with greyish purple hair and dark pink eyes stared at the two of them disapprovingly. "This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your private activities to your room."

"Well, that was dull." Ayato muttered as he pushed himself off the girl.

Yui was up within seconds and ran over to 'Reiji' with fear in her eyes. "Please help me!"

The boy stared down at her with an unmoved expression. "And you are?"

"I'm Komori Yui!" She said as she curled her arms around herself. "My father said I was supposed to live here."

_"He sent you here?!"_

"I heard nothing of the sort." He directed his gaze to a glaring Ayato. "Explain this to me."

"Huh? How should I know?" He glared accusingly at Yui. "You never said anything about that, Chichinashi."

_"You were busy trying to rape her!"_

Yui agreed with the voice in her head until she noticed the ending of the sentence. "Wait, did you just say Chinchinashi?" Her face became a dark shade of pink. "Are you talking to me?"

Ayato gave her an incredulous look. "Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake!"

The two glared at each other for several seconds until Reiji's voice through the tension. "This is odd, I wasn't informed of this."

"Excuse, but who are you?"

"We shouldn't talk here." He turned to leave the room, when he noticed that Yui wasn't following he glanced back at her. "Come this way."

As they walked out of the room Reiji gave instructions to an old butler to take her lunch. The trio made their way down the hall and into a large room with an expensive and elegant looking chandelier.

"Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by you telling about yourself and how to this house."

_"Formality, you were almost raped?!"_

"Um, right, I..."

An awkward laugh rang through room. "Is it true? Is there really a cute human girl here?"

Yui looked up at the stair well and balcony, noticing a young man with pale green eyes and a smirk on his pale face.

_"Human, did you here that? He said human!"_

Before Yui could tell the voice to shut up, she felt a cold slug sweet across her cheek. Shrieking she jumped backwards, just to see the red-headed boy from a minute ago. "Mmm,you smell so nice and sweet."

"Please let me have a lick too." Cue another snail across her inner ear. "You're right, she is sweet."

"Now you two," Reiji scolded. "don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you just met?"

The red-headed one raised an eyebrow as the violet headed one stood up. "But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" He glanced over to the violet haired boy. "Don't you Kanato?"

"Yes, I did."

"Knock it off , you guys!" Ayato snapped. "Ore-sama saw her first, Ore-sama shall be her first in everything!"

_"Isn't this a good time to run away?"_

"I'm so tired of you calling yourself Ore-sama." A deep voice hissed.

Ayato stood up from his chair, his acid green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I know that's you Subaru, show yourself!"

As if by magic an albino boy stood before them all with a glower on his face. "I knew it smelled like a human in here. So it was you, how dare you interrupt my precious sleep."

Yui maneuvered herself around the red-headed boy. "H-how did you get in here?"

_"Why they use the word human would be more important!"_

The boy's eyes narrowed and he punched the wall next to him, the drywall giving away and cracking under his assault. "My question first!"

Reiji sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Has anyone been told anything about this lady who has come to live with us?"

Yui stood up, some courage bursting through her. "Excuse me, but I think this is some kind of misunderstanding," She bowed. "so I will be on my way!"

She moved to walk away, but didn't even get out of the room when she was stopped by Reiji. "Just a moment! I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

Yui glanced back at him and pondered his words. It _would_ be rude to burst into their home and then leave without making sure this was the right place...

_"No it wouldn't! They were already rude by licking and trying to rape you! Call it 'getting even'!"_

Before Yui could even make her decision a new voice called out to her. "Ae you the woman he mentioned before?"

"Shu, do you know something about this girl?"

A young man sleeping on a couch with headphones in his ears didn't even bother to look at them all. "Maybe."

"Don't 'maybe' me." The violet haired boy scolded. "I would like an explanation."

"That guy...Contacted me the other day." Tension immediately rippled through the room. "He said, 'We have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect."

"What?" Ayato said. "Are you telling me that Chichinashi here is the prospective bride?"

"Eh?"

_"Bride?!"_

Yui shook her head as she listened to the brothers pass off this bit of news as if it was an announcement for the weather. How could they be so casual about something like marriage, it was one of the most sacred things on God's earth! Besides, she didn't want to marry these guys anyway, they were much too...weird.

"Oh..."Shu said, interrupting Yui's thoughts. "He also mentioned not to kill her."

"Really?" A smirk curled on the nameless red-head's face. "Then we're going to have a verrry long relationship with her."

Reiji turned to look at he gawking Yui. "Then there appears to be no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." He gestured to the boy on the couch "The oldest son Shu, I am the second son, Reiji."

His gaze went to the nameless red-head. "This is the third, Laito."

The boy winked at her. "Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan."

"Kanato."

The purple haired boy gave a spastic grin. "Please allow me to sample you again some time."

"Ayato."

"You won't get away next time." The words sent a chill down Yui's spine.

"And the last son, Subaru."

The boy turned away. "What a waste of time."

Yui shook her head, a hand curling into her chest. "But this has to be a mistake. No one has told me anything about brides." She bit her lip, trying to find a polite way to say her next words. "Besides you all are a little...weird."

As soon as the words were said the awkward atmosphere suddenly seemed oppressive. The girl blinked and looked at the floor trying to will it away, when it didn't she took a deep breath and looked at her hosts again. "I need to contact my father."

Ayato flipped her phone open, immediately gaining her attention. Rushing the boy she tried to get it back, just for him to tease her by raising it above her head. "Please, please give it back!"

Another pale hand dipped past and grabbed it, crushing it under his strong grip. "How could you?"

"Get lost." Subaru hissed, dropping the now destroyed phone to the ground.

"There, there, Bitch-chan." Laito said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old cell phone."

Yui shut her eyes, their words gliding over her head as she felt her heart sink into her chest. This could not be happening, this was all just a nightmare that she would wake up from any second now!

_"Watch out!"_

Feeling a cold breath on her ear she screamed and pushed the two boys away, running as fast as her feet would allow, but slipped when she got to the entrance to the room. Feeling a throbbing on her knee she pulled it from up under her and inspected the damage. It wasn't that bad of a wound and would heal over time, in fact it was barely bleeding.

_"Don't just sit there, run?!"_

"Huh?" She glanced behind her and could have sworn her heart stopped. All the boys were staring down at her, their bodies suddenly wrapped in an icy shadow all except for their eyes...

Those were red.

"You're...You're vampires."

**...**

**A/N: So this is a story idea I got a while ago. I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
